Into Our Future
by Lheachan
Summary: Remembering Yesterday: What if Ryu and Chizuru's Love did not end as we have wanted it to be? A sad and different take on their future.


**Remembering Yesterday: What if Ryu and Chizuru's Love did not end as we have wanted it to be? A sad and different take on their future. **

Hello. As you know Kimi ni Todoke update is once a month and it took us so long to have progress with my favorite characters RyuxChizuru. So I am Writing a fanfic to ease my impatience XD. I am planning to release a happier future version of it but for the meantime here is a sad one.

I** don't** own Kimi Ni Todoke thankfully as it would be very morbid and cheesy if I had.

==CH. 1==

She does not want to look at was telling her he was sorry and and so was she.

He had known him since forever and she can see the regret in his eyes, She wanted to end his pain.  
>He chose Baseball..<br>She Chose Ramen...

Funny enough, each path cannot be traveled together. Funny? Is it?  
>Ryu stretched his arm and revealed the divorce papers...<p>

Chizuru stared at it for a moment.. "It was not long ago..."  
>She abruptly stopped She knew it was not the time for this. It has been 8 years since they have been married.<p>

He was now a professional baseball player while she was a ramen maker to his father's shop who died six years ago. Eight years of being married.. Him staying in Tokyo and her staying in Kyoto.. Maried yes.. But together... No.

She pretended to understand how the last years has been a roller coaster ride for the both of them.. Trying and trying to build a family until now here they are both giving up.. No family can be built apart.

"I can see you are not liking every bit of this.. " Chizuru tried to sound confident  
>"Chizuru..." Ryu clenched his fist "I apologize... "<p>

"Sheeeesh! Ryu! That talk again!"  
>"Chizuru.. for the last time! I beg you please go with me to Tokyo! Lets build our family there!"<br>"This talk again! I- I can't leave this place this is who I am! - I am sorry too Ryu... I am-"

Chizuru reached the papers and signed

Silence filled the room until Ryu stood up, picked the paper and heads towards the door

"Ryu! Will- will I ever see you again?"

Ryu touched his baseball cap and said

"This place... its full of memories of you... Should I come back... Will I ever resist to go to you? Will you come with me?"

She can't respond.. She tried to as she opened her mouth but no voice ever came out..

"As I thought... This place is yours now Chizuru... "  
>Ryu picked up his things and closed the door behind<p>

Finally tears welled up her eyes. She was so sad she sat on the floor all night.

Yes it was goodbye..

It has been 12 years since he came back to this place.

Everything still reminded him of her. Yes, he still love her but time has to move for them both.  
>He was surprised when Mina cancelled their engagement over something she found out here.<br>The divorce papers which he really did not file... He lost it... and now he needed another one signed...  
>He did not hide about Chizuru, but going back here to "know more" and have the papers signed turned out to be sour for them.<br>Mina was her manager for 10 years until 2 years ago she confessed and it was until a year ago he considered her.

He wanted a family.. He wanted a life... It felt like his life was stuck that day he left

"Go there Ryu.. You should go there" Ryu recalled Mina as she persuade him to go back here "And if you still think after that you want me..."

Mina knows the odds of him coming back to her after this..

Even him does not know the odds..

His whole being is drawn to this woman whom he loved his whole life.

Ryu stopped by all the places he had known..

Every thing reminded him of her.. He knew this was not a good idea.. now his resove is dissolving..

Until he was outside their old ramen shop..

"Excuse me!" A boy about 10 - 12 years old came running out the shop "Sorry about that!"

A girl around 14 went outside and shouted to the boy "Sheees! I will tell your mom about that!"  
>The girl noticed Ryu and invited him "Oh! We have a customer!"<br>She literally dragged Ryu inside. His heart was not prepared but he can't refuse now

"I guess you would like a Miso Ramen Ain't I right!?"  
>Ryu nodded "Coming Up!"<p>

His heart was beating so fast as the cook went inside. To his surprise it was not Chizuru.

"Here you go water would be really be good for you you look so tensed!"

"Uh-excuse me?"

The girl looked at him "I would like to ask where is the usual cook here?"

He can tell the girl was confused "Cook? Since I've been here it was Souma who was-"

Then she paused "Ohhhh! I recall aunt Sanada used to cook to until 5 years ago!"

"Sanada.." Ryu Murmured "Yes.. Aunt used to cook here with vigor and she worked really hard... Until that accident.."

"Michi!" A girl about as young as the boy earlier interrupted The had peircing eyed seemed eying Ryu "Chi!"

"Chi?" Ryu Looked at her again. She had short boy-cut hair. Yes.. She had Chizuru's eyes...  
>"I am so sorry Chi! I didn't mean to tell so much about aunt!.. So how was she?!"<p>

Instead of answering Chi went towards Ryu "what do you want from here?"She was straightforward. \

"I would want to meet with Chizuru"

"Auntie?!1 Why would-"

"Please follow me." Chi gestured Ryu to enter the house.. His and Chizuru's home.


End file.
